Twilight Sparkle (Pony World)
Twilight Sparkle is the main character of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and is the most powerful of the Mane 6. Strength & Abilities Tier: 9-A to 8-C, 6-C+ using the Secretariat Comet|4-C|4-C+|4-C (4x stronger than Alicorn form, but not enough to reach 4-B)|4-C+, likely 4-B|4-C+, likely 4-B|10-B Name: Twilight Sparkle Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Unicorn/Alicorn/Human Age: Late Teens to early 20s. Powers: Teleportation on herself and others, Telekinesis, Hypnosis, Transmutation, Can make in-animate objects and later even small living creatures appear from nothing, Can bring in-animate objects to life, Time Manipulation, Can negate shapeshifting, can shoot projectile blasts, has a spell that can force others to love and want a specific living or non-living thing just by looking at it, has Dark Magic which can alter the appearance and properties of places and people, can cast protective magic shields of varying size from slightly bigger than her to larger than a building, can change a thing's eating habits, Gravity Manipulation, Self-Levitation |''' Flight, can freeze people in place to make them do nothing but speak for an extended period of time (ignores gravity), Elemental Manipulation, including freeze rays and fire beams, Transmutation on a much larger scale, can permanently change the DNA of another and herself, also food habit changing on a much larger scale, can now transfer one's good habits to that of another, which can even cause the other to change into the original creature '''| Has the ability to banish people to the moon, turn them into inescapable stone, and has small-scale reality warping, as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) with ease |''' Power is greatly expanded from her regular Alicorn form, can now fly at high speeds and shoot building sized lasers with ease. Has Teleportation that can take her across an entire continent. '''| Has the strength to alter an entire continent with ease, can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, with little to no effort, Unlimited Flight, has a forcefield that can tank Large Star Level blows with ease |''' A slightly more powerful version of the previous, now can summon a giant spiritual Alicorn to aid in battle|All the powers of a teenage girl, can grow wings, ears and a tail through the magic of friendship or playing music apparently. '''Weaknesses: Is overly organized to the point of insanity, has OCD and can be driven to madness if one thing doesn't go her way'|'''Has not quite mastered flying yet (seems to be able to fly easily now, though not at a top level)'|'Requires help from either the other 3 Alicorns or from the other Mane 6/Sunset Shimmer to gain this power|I just a regular human in this state, not powerful '''Destructive Capacity:' Small Building-Large Building Level (tamed an Ursa Minor singlehandedly, leveled her entire treehouse library), Island Level+ using the Secretariat Comet (overpowered and easily defeated Base Form Queen Chrysalis, who stomped her originally)|'''Star Level (Should be roughly on par with the other Alicorns, if not slightly below due to her transformation being recent)| Star Level+ (Defeated Night Mare Moon with little trouble, a being whom is Star Level; defeating Discord could be considered PiS because he wasn't even trying or paying attention)| Large Star Level (was shown to be equal or slightly stronger than Lord Tirek at the time, who had the strength to move the sun, the moon and even the planet in ridiculous motion. Is 4x stronger than her regular Alicorn form)|'Large Star Level+ (easily defeated Full Power Tirek, who had not only his previously mentioned power, but Twilight's roughly equal power on top of it)'|''' Large Star Level+ (was strong enough to overpower and defeat the Dazzlings with relative ease, who were able to barely defeat the previous power)|Average Human Level (is just a mere teenage girl), potentially higher when in anthro, but there is no evidence to confirm. Range: A few dozen meters with her magic'|'''Slightly farther than previous due to stronger magic, can reach across an entire castle'|'Can stretch across a entire Town with ease'|'Can reach several thousands of Kilometers, shot a beam that traveled across an entire Town, could move the sun and the moon'|'Was able to stretch across all of Equestria'|'Same as the previous|A few feet or so in front of her with punches and kicks. '''Speed:' F-Class/Peak Human (about as fast as a real life pony can get)|'''A-Class/Massively Hypersonic, potentially S-Class/Relativistic+ (scaling from Rainbow Dash)|'Doesn't change speed'|'Same as before'|'A-Class/Massively Hypersonic+ (Can travel from the center of Equestria to the ends in roughly a second or two, should be in the mid to high quadruple digits Mach, capping in at just over Mach 8100 since Equestria is roughly equal to North America in size)'|'Same as previous|F-Class/Average Human (can run about the top speed of the average human), potentially higher than anthro, but she never flies at her top speed to confirm this. '''Durability:' Small Island Level+ (was able to tank a Sonic Rainboom happening right next to her)|'''Star Level (should be roughly equal to Celestia and the other Alicorns)|'Unknown'| Large Star Level (tanked several hard hits from Lord Tirek, including a point-blank laser of comparable size to her's and a headbutt through a mountain at full speed)| Large Star Level+ (Withstood Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing)| Large Star Level+ (was able to easily shrug off the Dazzlings)|Average Human Level, potentially up to Star Level when using the magic of friendship or in anthro because it was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer meant to kill, and she was using the Elements of Harmony. '''Lifting Strength: Above Average (lifted a rock bigger than she was)|Stellar (should be equal to Celestia and Luna who can lift then Sun and Moon)|Undeterminable|Stellar (4x stronger than normal Alicorn form)|Unknown|Unknown|Average Human Striking Strength: Undeterminable Stamina: Average|Above Average|Undeterminable|Superhuman|Limitless|Limitless|Average Standard Equipment: Herself, her Element of Harmony which is Magic, and her Rainbow Power chest Intelligence: Is stated to be a Genius several times, figured out and finished a spell that not even the legendary Star Swirl could complete, and he was considered one of the greatest unicorns of all time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Teleportation Want It, Need It Spell: Can force those to adore anything this is cast on just by looking at it. Apples-to-Oranges: Can transform anything into an orange Gravity Spell: Can flip gravity to any way she pleases Come-to-life Spell: Brings in-animate objects to life. Many spells do not have names, but they are stated in her Powers section what everything does. Key: Unicorn Form|Alicorn Form|Elements of Harmony|W/ All Alicorn Magic|Rainbow Power|Rainbow Power w/ Sunset Shimmer|Equestria Girls Human form, w/ Power of Friendship/Anthro form Category:Characters Category:Magic User Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Flight Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Geniuses